Grand Kingdom of New Arundel
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "Under God, We Shall Unite & Prosper" |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: "La Marseillaise" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | |- |'Official Name' || Grand Royaume des Nouvelle Arundel |- |'Capital' || ; Paris |- |'Largest City' || London |- |'Official Languages' || English, French |- |'Government' • King • Queen | Monarchy Michel I Elizabeth I |- |'Team' || Blue |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || Christian Coalition of Countries |- |'Religion' || Christianity |- |'Formation' | January 17, 2007 |- |'Area' • Cyber Nations • Total | 544.749 miles diameter (CN) 4,087,285 km² |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military • Cyber Nations | 519,060,450 Citizens 1,548,000 Soldiers 3,397 Supporters |- |'National Animal' |Eagle |- |'Tax Rate' || 14% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual | €111.28 |- |Literacy Rate: | 90% |- |'Currency' || Euro (€) |- | Resources • Connected | Aluminum & Lumber Cattle, Coal, Fish, Furs Gems, Gold, Silver, Wine |- |'Bonus Resources' || Fine Jewelry, Affluent Population |} The Grand Kingdom of New Arundel (French: Grand Royaume des Nouvelle Arundel) is a growing, developing, and established nation with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Christianity and is located in Europe on the planet Gaea. New Arundel controls small lands on Nova Terra but controls a world empire on Gaea. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. New Arundel has abundant Lumber and Aluminum and uses them as tradable resources. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. New Arundel is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of New Arundel has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Arundel allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Free speech is considered taboo in New Arundel. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Arundel will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. =History= The Kingdom of New Arundel The Kingdom of New Arundel was established in January, 2007, for a unification of France. Senator Michel Barron of Paris Region helped the French President establish a new government for Paris. New Arundel was originally called the Paris Republic but after the Paris Vice President led a revolt in December, 2006, the Paris Republic divided into two nations. West Paris was renamed New Arundel and East Paris was renamed New Athera. New Arundel renamed West Paris City into Celador and New Athera renamed East Paris City into New Javan. In late January, 2007, New Arundel and New Athera formed together and called itself the Kingdom of New Arundel. Eventually, New Arundel was renamed, the British Grand Kingdom of New Arundel. The Royal Republic of New Arundel Under the Declaration of Republican New Arundel, the British Grand Kingdom of New Arundel became the Royal Republic of New Arundel. The New Arundel Royal Family still lived in the Versailles Palace and the Celador Palace became the Presidential Palace. The King of New Arundel still remained Head of State, but the President of New Arundel became Head of Government. After the formation of the Republic, Republican New Arundel conquered Britain and France. Civil War During April of 2007, New Arundel fell into a Civil War because the President of New Arundel tried to murder the New Arundel Royal Family and become Emperor of New Arundel. The followers of the Royal Family wished to reestablish the Monarchy and became known as the Versaillans. The followers of the President wished to be rid of King Michilles II and were called the Old Celadorans. At the Battle of Versailles, the Versaillans defeated the Old Celadorans and, without permission from the Royal Family, beheaded the President of New Arundel. The Grand Kingdom of New Arundel After the New Arundel Civil War, King Michilles II and the old President of France established a new kingdom in New Arundel. This new kingdom was named the Grand Kingdom of New Arundel. The old French President became the Celador Governor. Celador and the rest of New Arundel was rebuilt and became far greater than the Kingdom of New Arundel. On April 21, 2007, the Grand Kingdom of New Arundel rediscovered the Atlantian Isles and took control of the Grand Kingdom of Atlantian Carolina. New Arundel also took control of the Antoinette Isles and the Neo American Isles. After finding these colonies, King Michilles II founded the New Arundel National Administration of Space Aeronautics on May 5, 2007. When the Artemis space shuttle landed on the Moon, the astronauts founded New Paris, which grew into Lunar France. On June 20, 2007, King Michel renamed Celador, the royal capital city, Paris. On June 28, 2007, New Arundel, the Floridian Empire, and Slaybackia discovered Gaea and set out conquering the planet. The New Arundel authority on Gaea became very powerful, but on Nova Terra, the Grand Kingdom of New Arundel lost much of its power and its authority was pushed back into northern France. =Royal Regions= The Grand Kingdom of New Arundel has claimed all lands that once belonged to the French Republic. Now, all of France and Corsica belong to the Grand Kingdom. The Grand Kingdom has also taken the lands of Val de Ricote. These lands once belonged to the Kingdom of Val de Ricote before its fall. In June of 2007, the Grand Kingdom took control of southern Germany, Czecha, Austria, Slovenia, northern Italy, Switzerland, and eastern Spain. Royal Provinces The following names are the names of the 23 Royal Provinces of New Arundel. Many of these provinces were acquired by the European Treaty. Some have been renamed and many new palaces have been erected. Livadia Palace, once used by the Russian Czars, is now a favorite of the New Arundellan Royal Family. New Arundel was given the lands of the former Floridian Empire by former King Allen. *'Andorra' *'Austria' *'Belgium' *'Bosnia' *'Bulgaria' *'Crimean Russia' (Ukraine) *'Croatia' *'Czecha' (Czech Republic) *'Denmark' *'France' **'Celador Grand Province' *'Germany' *'Great Britain' **'England' **'Wales' **'Scotland' *'Hungary' *'Ireland' **'Southern Ireland' **'Northern Ireland' *'Italy' *'Luxembourg' *'Moldova' *'Netherland' *'Norway' *'Poland' (Poland & Prussia) *'Portugal' *'Romania' *'Slovakia' *'Slovenia' *'Spain' **'Aragon' (East Spain) **'Val de Ricote' **'Castile' **'Navarre' *'Sweden' *'Switzerland' *'Yugoslavia' **'Montenegro' **'Serbia' =Foreign Relations= Main Article: New Arundel Foreign Relations Allies *Austria-Hungary *Calvinist Republic *Grand Britain *Slaybackia *United Republic of America =Armed Forces= The Armed Forces of New Arundel are divided into 6 Divisions: Grand Royal Army The Grand Royal Army guards the borders of New Arundel. Half of the army resides at Fort Lille Star and awaits the calling of King Michel I for orders. There are four divisions: *'Border Guard' - Responsible for protecting the land borders of New Arundel *'Lawrence Guard' - Responsible for protecting New Arundel during an attack *'Richardson Fleet' - Responsible for guarding Fort Lille Star and New Arundel during a major attack *'Grand Squadron' - Responsible for leaving New Arundel to attack a foreign nation in the name of King Michel I Royal Marines Royal Navy The Royal Navy guards the English Channel between the New Arundel mainland and the southern border of Britain. There are two fleets: *'Celador Grand Naval Fleet' - Responsible for guarding the aquatic borders of New Arundel *'Dover Naval Fleet' - Responsible for protecting Dover, New Arundel, from invasion by Arundel Royal Air Force The Royal Air Force is known for its organized divisions and strength. The Royal Air Force is divided into five fleets: *'Celador Air Fleet' - Responsible for protecting the skies above Celador Royal Sector in Paris *'Brussels Air Fleet' - Responsible for protecting the skies above Brussels *'Reims Air Squadron' - Responsible for protecting Reims and the surrounding villages *'Orleans Air Fleet' - Responsible for protecting Orleans and the surrounding areas *'Grand Air Fleet' - Responsible for protecting all of New Arundel; Largest Air Fleet in the nation La Gendarmerie Nationale The La Gendarmerie Nationale is the armed police force in New Arundel. The La Gendarmerie Nationale has three divisions: *'Nationale Gendarmerie' - Head Police Force in New Arundel; New Arundel's SWAT Team *'Royale Gandarmerie Guarde' - Responsible for protecting the Royal Family in the event of a major attack (ex. Nuke; Air Raids) *'Nationale Gendarmerie Fleet' - Responsible for assisting the New Arundel Army, Navy, and/or Air Force in the case of back-up Royal State Guard New Arundel is famous for its powerful and large Royal State Guard in Paris. The Royal State Guard is divided into four divisions: *'Royal Guard' - Responsible for protecting the Royal Family *'Palace Guard' - Responsible for protecting the Royal Palace and the Royal Family in the event of an attack. *'King's Guard' - Responsible for protecting the King himself; King's Private Bodyguards *'Paris Guard' - Responsible for protecting the entire capital city, Paris; During an attack, the Paris Guard protects Celador Grand Province as well =Cities= *Paris - capital city *Brussels - secondary capital *Le Havre - major port *Fort Lille Star - major military installation in Lille *Fort Dover - major military installation - Under Construction =Colonies= Colony Organization *New Arundel Royal Territories (formerly New Arundel Colonies) Normal Colonies *The Atlantian Isles *Incuador *Neo American Isles Space Colonies *Lunar France - New Arundel Moon Colony =National Events= Holidays *'New Year's Day' - January 1 – Celebrates the Gregorian New Year *'Founding Day' - January 17 – Celebrates the Foundation of New Arundel *'Valentine's Day' - February 14 – Celebrates St. Valentine and is a Day of Love *'Ides of March' – March 15 – A Day of Remembrance for Julius Caesar *'St. Patrick’s Day' – March 18 – Celebrates St. Patrick *'Good Friday' – Friday Before Easter (April) – Celebrates the sacrifice of Jesus Christ *'Easter' – Second Sunday of April – Celebrates Christ’s Resurrection *'Civil Memorial Day' – April 20 – Celebrates the End of the Civil War *'Florida Day' - June 2 - Celebrates the Alliance between New Arundel and the Floridian Empire *'Melody’s Day' – June 21 – Celebrates Lady Melody’s Birthday *'Gaea Day' - June 27 - Celebrates the Settling on the planet of True Earth, Gaea *'Slaybackia Day' - June 28 - Celebrates the Alliance between New Arundel and Slaybackia *'Queen’s Day' – July 9 – Celebrates Queen Elizabeth’s Birthday *'Grandparents’ Day' – September 15 – A Day of Remembering Your Grandparents *'Education Day' – September 30 – Celebrates New Arundel’s Scholars *'King’s Day' – October 5 – Celebrates King Michel’s Birthday *'Lawrence Day' – October 31 – Celebrates Sir Lawrence’s Birthday *'Thanksgiving' – Third Thursday of November – Celebrates God’s Blessings *'Christmas Eve' – December 24 – Celebrates the Day Before Christ’s Birthday *'Christmas Day' – December 25 – Celebrates Christ’s Birth *'Old Year’s Day' – December 31 – Celebrates the End of the Year Parades *'New Year's Parade' - January 1 *'Cupid & Aphrodite Parade' - February 14 *'Caesar's Parade' - March 15 *'Spring Festival Parades' - March 20-22 *'Easter Parade' - Saturday Before Easter *'Civil War Parade' - April 20 *'Lady Melody's Parade' - June 21 *'Queen's Parade' - July 9 *'Lawrence Remembrance Parade' - August 27 *'Grandparents' Parade' - September 15 *'King's Parade' - October 5 *'Lawrence Parade' - October 31 *'Thanksgiving Parade' - Third Thursday of November *'Christ's Parade' - December 20 *'Old Year's Parade' - December 31 Category:New Arundel